


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by orphan_account



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Casual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is smitten for Simon, and his dreams come true one morning when he visits. Only, he has to keep the events a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

Nick lay awake in his bed, staring at the digital clock beside his bed. He watched the red digits as they changed from 11:43 to 11:44. He sighed audibly and hugged the black duvet closer to his body. He couldn't keep the aching feeling of loneliness away from him. He'd been in and out of relationships since his early teens, but this particular time of loneliness was eating away at him. 

He needed some form of attention. He wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep if he didn't. He reached over to flick on the light beside his nightstand and sat up to reach for the phone sitting beside it. He dialed a phone number and brought the phone to his ear, sitting back on the bed again. 

"Hello?" Nick said after he realized the other person had answered. 

"What's up?" said the person on the other line. "It's late as hell, I was asleep." They yawned into the phone. 

"I'm calling bullshit on that, Simon," Nick said, laughing softly. "I bet you're up watching some awful film. You just don't want to tell me what ludicrous movie you've been wasting your time with."

"And I shall not tell you," said Simon. "Okay, really, what's up?"

Nick bit his lip, not wanting to tell the truth of why he called. "Just wanted to talk to someone. Bored. Understand?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Simon said, chuckling into the receiver. He paused then asked, "Can you hang out tomorrow? I don't have a fucking thing to do."

Nick covered his mouth to hide his smile even though he was completely alone. "'Kay," he said. "You can come to my place. You can help me clean it. I've been lazy the past week."

Simon groaned loud enough for Nick to hear. "Fine," he said. "I expect you want me to cook for you tomorrow as well."

"Oh, Charlie, that would be heavenly," Nick cooed into the phone, biting his lip to not burst into laughter. "Just come over tomorrow. I'm not doing a thing." 

He covered the mic and sighed dreamily as Simon said alright. The call lasted moments later before Nick hung up, pleased. He was able to find that he had the mentality to sleep. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey, sleepyhead," Simon purred to Nick, waving and grinning at the man he'd just awoken. 

Nick would have slammed the door on anyone else for pounding on the door at seven in the morning, but he minimized it to only a scoff and a shake of the head. "Just get the fuck in here," he muttered, checking back to make sure Sebastian wasn't making a bolt for the door. 

Simon walked in and closed the door for him. "I see you've still got your pajamas on. Baby blue, huh? And silk! Amazing, you look adorable."

Nick's face flushed and preoccupied himself with reaching down to grab Sebastian. The cat was needy for attention, so he would be fed early. "You woke me up before the goddamn sun came out. Why the fuck are you up this early anyways?" 

Simon shrugged and swung his arms slightly as he examined the living room. "Fucking hell, you weren't kidding when you said it was messy," he mumbled. He sat on his couch and looked over the coffee table in front of it. He grabbed something and held it up. "Nail polish?" he asked. He read the label. "Flamingo pink." 

"Oh, fuck off. It was my ex's," Nick mumbled, setting down the cat. "Throw it away. I don't care." He walked over to sit beside Simon, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"It really is early. You haven't caked up your face yet," Simon said, giggling like a teenage girl.

Nick frowned and looked over at Simon, doing his best to look as angry as possible. "Do you want to be kicked out?" he asked, cocking his brow. 

The elder man shrugged. "Do you want me to go?" he asked as if it were no problem.

"No," Nick whispered sleepily. "Just shut the fuck up..." 

The smaller could feel that Simon was inching closer, but he chose to ignore it. He yawned loudly and looked down at the floor. 

"What are you doing?" he asked Simon breathlessly as he felt the man's hand rest on the shoulder opposite to him. His body started to shake slightly as his hand massaged him, and he quickly crossed his legs. 

"You need to wake up," Simon said. His leg pressed against Nick's, who was looking down to conceal hide scarlet blush. 

"You need to not come at fucking seven in the morning," Nick countered weakly. He took a deep breath to keep himself from melting into a puddle beside Simon. 

"You didn't tell me what time to meet you," Simon whispered. "Don't fight with me, Nick."

"But, Charlie, I-" Nick fought with himself to keep in a moan as he felt Simon's lips brush against his neck. "The fuck are you doing...?" he forced out, yet he definitely did not have a problem with it.

"Waking you up," Simon said into his ear. 

The older man gently took his earlobe in between his teeth, and Nick finally let out a soft whimper. 

"Charlie..." he whined. He started to turn his body to face him, when Simon moved his lips to meet Nick's. The feeling of Simon's warm mouth against his was making Nick feel like he was disintegrating under him. He relaxed his shoulders and kissed him back hungrily. 

Simon's tongue slid into the smaller man's mouth, and, after a needy groan, Nick reached out to grab a handful of his shirt. 

Finally, they broke the kiss. Nick couldn't open his eyes, a smile on his lips. He could hear Simon chuckle playfully.

"I'm going to fuck you," the elder man cooed into his ear. "So run off to your room and take off your cute little jammies." 

Nick's heart was beating so rapidly he was scared Simon could hear it. He obediently nodded and slowly pushed himself off the couch, calmly walking to the bedroom. 

He took a large breath and sat down on his bed, unbuttoning his pajama top whilst looking at the door for Simon. His mind was clouded as he thought about what was happening. 

Any second Simon would walk through that door, and he'd find out exactly how it felt to be in his wildest dreams. 

He slid off the sleeves and set the shirt aside. He didn't allow himself to think as he pulled down his pants. 

"Nicky," he could hear Simon call as he walked to the door. Nick's heart sped up rapidly. He jumped back on the bed and watched as Simon walked in, his face flushing as he saw his eyes flick down to his crotch. He awkwardly laid there, unable to function in his mind what to do. 

"I didn't expect you to actually do it," Simon said, making Nick's face fall. "I thought you would make an excuse." 

Nick stayed silent, completely embarrassed. He looked away from Simon and crossed his legs, reaching over for one of the strewn covers. 

"Nick, come on, don't be like this," Simon said. He walked closer to the bed and placed a hand on the younger man's side. Nick hesitantly looked over at him, and his eyes widened. He was completely bare right in front of his eyes. 

"My God," he whispered out loud as his hand involuntarily moved away from his own body to feel Simon's chest. He grinned as the older man pushed himself on top of him. Nick let out a bubbly giggle and reached up to stroke a hand through his hair. 

Simon's mouth met his for another wet kiss, and Nick's leg wrapped around his waist. He could hear the sound of something uncapping, but he was too distracted by the amazing, warm feeling of Simon's mouth to care. 

He gasped and broke away from the kiss as he felt a cold finger push inside of him. "Ch-Charlie," he whispered shakily. "What... What..." 

"Shush," Simon whispered to him, kissing his cheek as his finger went deeper inside of him. Nick took a deep breath and bit his tongue, his eyes squeezed shut. 

His finger moved in and out of him gently, and Nick finally found the pleasure in it. He let out a quiet moan. When he started to be unable to keep in his groans, Simon pushed an other finger inside of him. He didn't say anything, knowing this was most likely for the best. 

"Oh, hell, yes," Nick whispered shakily, clutching Simon's shoulders. His eyes remained shut, just enjoying the feeling, for Simon could hit that spot. 

He whimpered as Simon withdrew his finger and opened his eyes, looking up at him needily. "Charlie..." he whined, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. 

"Just hold on," Simon whisperer, chuckling quietly. He kissed Nick on the neck softly, trying to distract him. Nick gasped sharply as Simon pushed inside of him and another whine left his lips. 

"Am... I that fucking big?" Simon grunted as he started to move his hips. 

Nick let out a breathless laugh, hearing that Simon could still make jokes. "... Don't fucking... flatter yourself," he countered. "Ah... Ah! But... oh..." Simon felt amazing inside of him. 

"Your moans... are saying otherwise," Simon whispered as he kissed Nick's lips again. The younger nodded briefly and kissed back desperately, biting his bottom lip. He giggled when he heard a loud groan from the other man. 

As Simon's thrusts went faster, Nick began to rock his hips with them. Every second, Simon inside of him felt even better. Nick's loud moans were proving to him that that was true.

"Nick, I'm... I'm fucking coming," Simon gasped out, his thrusts getting shakier. Nick could only nod in response, being close as well. 

The two came in unison, and Nick grunted loudly as he felt Simon's semen fill him. "Holy shit," Simon whispered, forcing himself to stay up, holding himself up with his arms. 

"You... You..." Nick giggled ever so slightly and turned his head to look down at the messy sheets. He bit the inside of his cheek as Simon pulled out of him, not wanting to complain about that. 

Simon rolled to lay beside him, and the smaller inched closer to his arms, wanting to be close still. It took Simon a moment to figure out what he wanted, yet he put his arms around him and held him close to his chest. 

"I love you," Nick told him quietly as his chest rose and fell. He was lost in the heat of the moment. 

Simon didn't say a word, and after a minute of listening to breathing, Nick grew worried about what he said. His mind had taken awhile to realize he shouldn't have said that, and when it did, he thought he might hyperventilate. He tried to think calm thoughts to keep himself calm as Simon stared at the ceiling. He was worried Simon was just going to stand up and leave.

"I'll cook you breakfast since you haven't eaten yet," Simon said, breaking from Nick's tight grip. He kissed him softly, and Nick felt a little better. He walked to where his clothes were and started to dress himself. 

Nick sat up shakily. "Okay," he whispered. He reached a hand out, wanting him to hand him his clothes. He smiled when Simon placed the silk pajamas in his hand.

"I'll be in the kitchen. I suspect that it's as messy as the rest of your place, hm?" Simon said, laughing. Nick laughed slightly and nodded. 

"I'll clean later tonight. Just been," he yawned, "busy with work..." 

"You don't need to take so much upon yourself. Like, look at John, he could take more," Simon said. 

"No, he shouldn't," Nick whispered sleepily. "Now go, I'm hungry..." He giggled and tried to shoo Simon off, who rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. 

Nick pulled on his pants then slid on the top and stood up out of bed. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes as he walked to the kitchen. He felt Sebastian's tail hitting him and whispered, "Fuck."

"Sorry, I'll feed you," Nick whispered, picking the cat up. He walked into the kitchen and set the cat down on the counter.

Simon looked over from what he started. "He's a needy cat, isn't he?" he commented. 

Nick watched the cat eat his food once he served it and shrugged. "Yeah," he said. He reached out to scratch the cat on the top of the head. 

He sat on the stool at the counter and looked up at Simon, smiling to himself about the fact he felt like he finally won him over. "Quite the morning," he commented quietly, his eyes falling to the counter top. 

"Yeah," Simon said. He looked back at Nick, then back at the food. 

Nick thought a moment, watching him intently. He furrowed his brow and mumbled, "Why did you... do that today?"

"I wanted to," Simon said flatly. He turned off the stove and moments later a plate was in front of Nick. Simon stood across from him and started to eat his food. 

"Does this... mean we can be together...?" Nick asked ever so quietly, desperately wishing they could. 

Simon didn't look up at Nick from his food. "No," he said simply, and Nick immediately felt his heart plummet. 

"No...?" he whispered shakily, biting his lip. 

"No," Simon repeated, finally looking up at him. "Nick, we can't be together. Just think reasonably. It wouldn't work to be a couple." He took a long breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way about me..." 

"I don't," Nick lied, shaking his head. 

"You do," Simon said, pointing his fork at him. "You don't say anything unless it's true... or you're just being a sarcastic asshole, but that was the truth. Nick, I'm sorry, I didn't know you love me." 

Nick sighed shakily, since Simon was telling the truth. "Fucking hell," he said bitterly. 

"We can continue this," Simon suggested quietly, "if it's not too much for your mentality."

Nick didn't want to be away from Simon, even if it meant he was torn apart from the inside. He was a really good lay. "We can," he whispered quietly, forcing a smile. 

"Good," Simon said. He looked back down at his food. "But don't you tell a soul," he whispered. He looked towards the loud cat, then sighed, chuckling and shaking his head. 

Nick frowned even more. "No one?" he whispered. 

"No one," Simon confirmed. "Don't tell anyone." 

"Oh," Nick whispered. "Or you'll leave the band...?" he asked, half as a joke. 

"Let's not talk about this, because I have faith you won't tell anyone. Right?" He was staring at Nick in a way which made him uncomfortable. He nodded quickly and gulped. 

"Safe with me..." he whispered. 

"Good," Simon said, smiling at him. "This is better for us both." He leaned over the table to sneak a kiss to his lips. Nick kissed him back before he could pull away.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nick had been sitting next to Simon at a bar, avoiding conversation with the rest of the band. He could hear them all running their mouths about something, but he couldn't bring himself to pay any attention to it. He could occasionally look up to see what dumb face John would make without the context and giggle quietly to himself, remembering why they were friends, but other than that he was completely out of it. 

"Whoa, lookie there," he heard John say, turning his head to a group of girls. Roger and Andy looked over as well, their attention separating from he and Simon. 

Nick felt a finger tapping on his shoulder and placed it as Simon's hand. 

"Yes?" he whispered. Simon hadn't made a move on him since he fucked him a week ago, and they were acting like nothing had happened. Nick was waiting for him to make the first move. 

"Let's go to the bathroom while they're not paying attention," Simon whispered quickly. 

There's the move, Nick thought to himself as he jumped off the chair. He followed a ways away from Simon as he walked to the bathroom, keeping a straight face. 

The bar was an expensive one, so the bathrooms were taken fairly good care of. Nick was relieved about that as Simon pushed him into a stall. 

He watched him, expecting him to take lead. 

Simon undid his belt and pushed his pants down, as well as his underwear. When he wasn't looking, Nick licked his lips. 

"Give me a blowjob," Simon whispered to him, looking down at him with a smirk. Nick's mouth went dry. He hadn't done anything of the sort before. Though, he couldn't go against a thing Simon said. He dropped to his knees and closed his eyes as he slowly licked up the shaft of his cock. The taste wasn't terrible, he noted, possibly better than it could be, but that was because it was Simon most likely. 

He groaned quietly at the pleasure he was getting from Simon's moans and slowly took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He was caught by surprise as Simon thrusted inside his mouth, but he did his best to contain a gag. He took more of him in slowly, more prepared as he thrusted against, although it was still hard to take. He sucked on his cock roughly, wanting to hear another delicious moan from the older man. He could have smiled at the loud groan he was rewarded with. 

He moved his head up and down, since it was gradually getting easier for him. In fact, he actually was starting like this. He could taste Simon's precum, and he was loving the taste of him. 

Simon thrusted again, harder than the last times he had, and left Nick tasting something terrible. He quickly pulled away and did the first thing his instincts told him to do, spit it out in the toilet beside them. 

"I taste that," Simon panted, "bad?"

"Fucking awful," Nick mumbled, pushing himself up on his feet. He flushed the toilet and looked up at Simon. "I'm going back to my drink," he said. He tried to pretend to be angry, hoping he could get something out of Simon, unsure of what. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Simon whispered. He pulled his pants up and buckled them. He grinned and kissed Nick on the lips. "Good boy," he whispered as he unlocked the door, and Nick felt a smile twitch at his lips. 

He rushed out of the bathroom before Simon and back to where his drink was, noticing John was sitting there defeated. The girls had taken a liking to Roger and Andy, but not him. Nick could only giggle quietly. 

"Where were you?" John asked him, looking over at him. 

"Nowhere," Nick said flatly, trying not to smirk. 

"Sure," John said as he looked away from him. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"The hell did you get my key..." Nick slurred as he watched Simon walk through the door to his apartment. The man closed the door and locked it after him, sliding the key in his pocket.

"I snuck your spare last time I was here," Simon said, chuckling lightly. "You fell asleep on the couch?" 

Nick rolled his eyes, seeing as that was obvious. He was in his pajamas, wrapped in a blanket on his couch, with the television still on. The only reason he didn't sleep through Simon walking was Sebastian was never quiet if he knew someone was by the door. "What time is it?" he countered, yawning. 

"Three in the morning," Simon said nonchalantly as he sat down by Nick's feet. The younger glared at him. 

"Fuck you, let me sleep," he mumbled, turning over so he wasn't looking at Simon. "You never let me sleep..."

He groaned when he felt a hand on his back. "But Nicky," the elder whined. 

Nick couldn't prevent the shiver that shot through his spine at Simon's words. "What..." he groaned into the couch cushion.

"Don't be this way," Simon whispered as he pressed kisses against the bare skin of his neck. Nick realized a part of him was more awake than he was. 

"Fine," he whispered shakily, turning back around. "I'm just not... sucking your dick again, unless you wear a goddamn condom. Your..." He was cut off a moment by a quick kiss, but he was determined to finish after Simon's lips moved from his. "Your cum tastes like hell, Charlie..." He could recall the event at the bar three nights ago.

"Fair enough," Simon said, grinning like a child. "That means the same for you." Nick frowned but left it at that. 

"Just stop talking, and fuck me," Nick mumbled. 

Simon pulled down Nick's pants as fast as he could, throwing them to the floor. The smaller man laughed quietly as he unbuttoned Simon's pants. He knew he could get used to this. 

Within a few minutes, both of them were completely naked. Nick grinned at the fact Simon kept a bottle of lube in his pocket, for it showed how badly he wanted truly him. He wouldn't risk not being able to it seemed.

The couch was rather small, so the two of them found themselves moving to the carpet. "You better be careful, I don't want this carpet to stain," Nick warned Simon as he watched him prep. 

"Whatever, it won't," Simon said. "At least you've fucking cleaned." He smiled at Nick's scowl. 

Simon pushed Nick's legs apart and looked down at him. Nick could tell by the type of smirk he was thinking something he wouldn't be pleased about, but he chose to ignore it. He reached up to pull Simon into a kiss, gasping slightly as he felt him push into him. 

Simon's thrusts started to speed up earlier than the first time they did this, and Nick was finding himself short of breath already. He kept time to his thrusts by rocking his hips with his, wrapping his arms around his body and holding him close. Simon could hit that sweet, sweet spot every time, and every time he touched him, Nick felt goosebumps. 

Simon groaned multiple times into his mouth, and it only turned him on more. Everything he did made Nick like him even more. The older man pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and threw his head back. The younger man locked his lips against the skin and sucked it roughly, making sure to leave marks. He wanted to prove Simon was his now to anyone who dare try to take him.

Nick was the first one to hit climax, but seconds later, Simon did as well. Nick felt his body shudder as he filled him. This time he just collapsed on top of him, and Nick smiled to himself as he caught his breath. 

Simon's head was rested on his chest, and even though he did pull out, he stayed there. Nick ran his hands through the man's dirty blonde hair, looking at him adoringly. He loved the warmness he felt when Simon was in his arms. 

"I'm staying here tonight," Simon mumbled, picking himself up ever so slightly to speak. "Is that alright?" Nick found himself lost a moment in his blue eyes. He shook his head to distract himself when he realized he spoke. 

"Yes," Nick breathed out quickly. "Perfectly fine." He paused and smiled. "Make me breakfast in the morning after you let me sleep until nine thirty?"

Simon looked confused, then he quickly placed it together. "Sure," he whispered. He stood up slowly, ignoring that Nick was gripping onto him tightly. "Let's go sleep in your bedroom," he said.

The smaller started to pick himself up, but Simon reached down and scooped him up. Nick felt his face heat up as much as he thought was humanly possibly, yet he cuddled up against him, burying his head in his shoulder. "Tuck me in also," he whispered quietly as Simon turned off the television and light in the front room. 

"Okay," Simon responded. Nick overlooked the hesitation as Simon placed him down on the bed and laid down on the bed. He watched him as he crawled onto the bed beside him and switch off the light. He squealed when he felt the man's arms wrap around him, and he heard a snicker. 

"Goodnight, Nick," Simon whispered. He pulled the covers over them like Nick asked.

"Night," Nick whispered back, cuddling against Simon, keeping his beam hidden in his chest. He wasn't sure if he'd get any more sleep, but he didn't mind as long as Simon was right there. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nick had the smile on his face for days later, which was odd for him. He'd been so bubbly that the normal problems with Andy and John didn't bother him. He just shrugged and said something about it being a phase when they confronted him about not losing his shit. 

Simon had been too busy to fuck Nick for a few days, but that hadn't bothered him. When he saw him, he could faintly see the mark he left, and that only brought the grin back to his face.

It was eight at night on a Friday, and Nick was at his apartment with John. The other man brought a few beers, although he was the only one drinking them. Usually, Nick would have forced him to stop drinking in front of him, but tonight he really didn't mind. He would normally get irritated about how John behaved while he was drunk.

John was on his first beer still. He didn't think it was as fun to get drunk when Nick wasn't going to lose his cool over it. Nick was resting against John as they watched a movie, the main reason being because he was cold, and also because John didn't give a flying fuck.

"Nick?" John asked, breaking the peaceful silence. 

"Yes?" Nick replied softly, not looking from the screen. 

"What the hell are you so cheerful about?" John's voice was soft, and he didn't look away from Nick as he asked. The younger man grinned in response, and finally looked away from the movie. 

He didn't exactly care about the rule Simon had anymore, especially since this was his best friend he was telling. 

He sat cross legged and looked up at John excitedly. "Can you keep a secret for me?" he asked under his breath. 

The brunette furrowed his brow, yet he nodded, shifting slightly to face Nick better. "Yeah, sure."

Nick giggled excitedly and leaned closer, as if another person could hear them. "You know Charlie," he said quickly and quietly. He shook his head and waved his hand. "No, of course you do, but I mean..." He sighed happily, cutting his words short.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked him, narrowing his eyes. 

Nick giggled with delight. "Charlie spent the night with me," he said happily. "He held me in his arms the whole night..." He was hugging himself, but he was too joyful to care. 

John's reaction was delayed. After maybe a minute of silence that Nick was too busy hugging himself in to do anything about, he said, "Simon fucked you?"

Nick nodded and grinned even more. "Yes," he breathed. His arms fell and gripped the blanket. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I trust you, John."

"Oh," John whispered. Another silence followed, then he said, "I didn't know you liked him."

"I love him," Nick said quickly in response. He blushed darkly afterward and brought a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered. "Please, John... Act like you don't know..."

John hesitantly nodded. "Alright," he said, the confusion showing in his tone. "I'll keep quiet..." 

Nick grinned again. "Thank you, John... I just..." He closed his eyes, remembering the night. "I couldn't keep it in. I had to tell someone. I'm just so... I'm so happy! I want to dance around, and sing to the world how much I love him!"

"Please don't sing," John said as fast as he could, looking worried. Nick immediately lost his smile. 

"I could say the same for you," he tutted. His face softened almost as quickly as it hardened. "But, John, oh, being in his arms just made me feel complete... He was so warm and soft and-"

"No more. I don't want to hear about you fucking Charlie," John interrupted. "I don't wanna hear any details of anyone fucking Charlie, please..." 

Nick furrowed his brow then giggled. "I prefer to think of it aw more of 'making love'." The older man pretended to gag, and he just ignored it. "It's so magical, John..."

"Cut it out, Nick. You're really gonna make me throw up," John said back, looking away from his smitten friend. "I'm glad you're happy, just don't... please..."

Nick continued to tune him out him. "Whenever he touches me, it feels like I'm just a kid again... My heart beats rapidly and I get goosebumps..."

"To be completely fair, you're only nineteen," John responded quickly. "You've only just gotten your own place. You could technically still be a kid."

"Oh, put a sock in it. You're not much older than I am, but look who's more mature!" Nick said, pouting and pointing to himself to show he was the more mature one.

"I never said I- never mind..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we just watch this movie now?" 

Nick frowned. "You'll hear more later tonight," he said bitterly as he looked back towards the screen. 

"God..." John whined. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The band was at Simon's apartment a few days later for a 'meeting' that turned into a drinking party. Nick busied himself with magazines he found laying around the apartment as the other four made fools of themselves. He would occasionally catch Simon giving him a look that made his heart stop, but he knew he couldn't act on any of those just yet.

Simon told him earlier on the phone he wanted him to spend the night, and Nick was excited for the others to leave, so he could have his private time with him. Roger, of course, was the first of them to leave, realizing he had something important to do. Nick was a bit disappointed, since Roger was the least annoying of them, well, besides Simon. Though, he was pleased someone had gone. 

Andy got into a heated argument with John that Nick and Simon just observed. It wasn't anything important, but alcohol never did bring out the brains in a person. John had enough intelligence to come up with the conclusion to throw something at him, then Andy left.

"Not like we needed him here," Nick commented from the couch when John finished his rant about how terrible he was, even though the two would be perfectly fine in the morning. Simon was the only one who laughed at this. 

"Fuck this," John whispered, laying face first in the love seat. "I don't know what the hell he got all mad about. Fucking whiney prick," he mumbled into the cushion. "He's just a twat..."

"Wisest words said by the man who laughed at a picture of a chicken for twenty minutes only awhile ago," Simon retorted. 

"That's what that was?" Nick asked, looking up at the man, then at John. "I thought it was some weird porn magazine." 

"No, it was just a stupid thing Andy brought with a picture of a chicken," Simon told him. 

"Fuck you also," John whispered, not budging from his position. Nick looked back at his magazine, not exactly hurt by the insult. "It was funny," John defended.

A silence followed for a few minutes, since neither of them cared enough to respond to John. Nick looked over at Simon, thankful he wasn't too drunk. He gestured for him to have John lay on his side, since he had already managed to passed out in the short time, and that seemed to be the safest. Simon did as Nick requested and propped a pillow behind him so he couldn't roll over.

"Is he completely out?" Nick asked him softly, eying his drunk friend.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, he's out," he said. He frowned. "As usual." 

Nick nodded as well and set aside the magazine he was reading. The taller man walked closer to him and pulled him up by the arm. Nick couldn't contain an excited smile as he leaned closer. He made sure to meet his lips first. 

Simon swiftly picked him up without breaking from the kiss, and Nick wrapped his arms around him. He kept his eyes shut, yet he knew Simon was backing up into his bedroom. 

He snickered into the kiss, feeling Simon's erection pressing against him through the clothing. He ran his hand through the man's hair lovingly. The kiss was finally broken when Simon through him down on the bed. 

Nick pushed himself up once he hit the bed and looked up at him. He felt his blood rush to his groin as he saw Simon's smirk. "Oh Jesus," he whispered.

Simon was already yanking off Nick's pants. "What the hell is it with you tonight? I couldn't keep my thoughts off you," he said, making Nick grin. He never thought he'd hear that from Simon. "All I wanna do is fuck you..." The younger giggled and kissed him softly as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. 

He undid Simon's tie and threw it to the floor, ripping open a few buttons. "Good thing this isn't your good shirt," he commented to the older as he brushed a button off the bed. 

"Fuck this shirt," Simon replied without missing a beat as he shoved off his pants. 

"I'm not into shirts that way, Char- Oh, no underwear?" Nick knew his smirk showed everything he thought about that. 

"You should try it," Simon told him. Nick shrugged and pushed down his underwear. 

Simon was on him like he was his prey, and Nick loved being the victim of his lust. Their kisses were wet, sloppy, warm, and needy. The smaller wasn't thinking of a thing other than how much he needed Simon at that moment. Nothing else mattered. 

Nick really felt as if every time with Simon was better. Their chemistry only got stronger every night, and every little touch was making Nick feel like he could just spontaneously explode with excitement. 

Simon was as rough as an animal as he fucked Nick. The smaller knew that he was fucking grateful John could sleep through a hurricane when he was passed out. The two could not be considered quiet in any sort of category when they were together. 

Nick even loved it when they weren't fucking. Minutes after they finished, Simon just snuggled against him as he tried to catch himself. He had his arms around him like he was a giant teddy bear, and his head was buried in his chest. 

"Goodnight," Nick whispered as he kissed the man's head multiple times. Simon reluctantly rolled off him, and he knew it only because he wouldn't be able to sleep very well in the position he was in. One of his arms reached out to pull Nick close to him, and the younger man cuddled as close to him as possible.

He kept in the many 'I love yous' he wanted to say to the man holding him. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"What time is it?" Nick asked, his words slurred, as Simon shook him awake. 

"Eight. I want you to get dressed before John wakes up," Simon told him gently, running a hand through his hair to coax him to wake up. Nick smiled, but he decided to not budge so he wouldn't stop. "He's still passed out on the couch."

"He'll wake up in an hour," Nick replied softly. Simon moved his hand, so he pushed himself up slightly. He smiled at him, keeping in how badly he wanted to tell him how cute he was in the morning light. "New shirt?"

"Well, the other was missing about four buttons, and I don't remember it, but you tore the sleeve. It looks like your fingernails did it." Simon laughed heartily. "You get so clingy."

Nick's face turned a shade of dark red. "Sorry," he whispered. 

"It's cute," Simon cooed to him, kissing his cheek. Nick's cheeks only heated up more. Simon called an aspect about him 'cute'.

He smiled a stupid smile at the man, unable to talk. 

Simon picked up Nick's clothing, which he folded earlier and placed on the edge of the bed. "Here, everything stayed in one piece."

"Such a gentleman," Nick purred as he pulled on his shirt. He found himself seriously thinking about why Simon wouldn't just be his boyfriend, for the man was acting like he was. 

He sighed adoringly at the thought of Simon being his boyfriend. 

"Can you take John home?" Simon asked him once he was clothed. 

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'll just take him to my place."

The elder man cocked a brow, and Nick giggled, realizing what he was thinking. "Totally, I'll just fuck John," he said. 

"Never know what you might do," Simon replied. He pulled Nick into a sweet kiss then stepped back. "I'll get you cereal, so when you go you're not hungry," he said as he walked out of the room. 

Nick waited a few moments before heading to the living room. He sat down on the couch across from John, glancing up at the man. He was a bit relieved he didn't appear to throw up on himself overnight. 

Surprising Nick, he saw the man stir. He usually didn't wake up this early. He seemed to force open an eye and groan, then looked in Nick's direction. He briefly looked surprised himself. "He fucked you again?" he asked out loud, causing the color to drain from Nick's face. 

He looked up to see Simon frowning at him, and his face fell completely. He felt like his world came crashing in. 

John's brow furrowed, and he looked up at where Nick's eyes were. His eyes widened. "Oh fuck..."

Simon set down the cereal he'd gotten for Nick and didn't look in his direction, only at the table the cereal was resting on. 

"Take John and go," he said. 

Nick's heart fell down a skyscraper's worth of stairs. 

"Go?" he asked, his voice cracking. 

"Leave," Simon said. "Get out of here."

"Charlie," Nick choked out, trying not to cry in front of both John and Simon. "Please, don't be this way..."

John slowly rose from the couch. He was shaking, for he hadn't recovered quite yet. 

"Both of you need to go," Simon said, finally looking at Nick. The glare he was giving him was making Nick experience something similar to being stabbed fifteen times. 

Nick pushed himself up and rushed to do the door, trying to hide his feelings. John ran after him, but neither said another thing to Simon. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nick nor John said a single thing to each other as they went to Nick's apartment. The older man silently made it clear he wasn't going to leave him alone that day. Nick would probably do something he'd regret without supervision, so he didn't fight with him. 

Once they were there, Nick sat down in his couch, pulled the blankets over him, and he just sat there like that. John sat across from him, keeping his eyes on him. He was worried about Nick, for he hadn't even cried out his feelings. He usually did right away.

John knew better than to speak when Nick was this upset, although he wasn't as upset at him for saying that in front of Simon as he was himself for telling him. 

Nick sat like that for literal hours. The only time he'd move is when he had to use the restroom, or John put something to eat in front of him. 

John was acting like a parent to him. He kept checking him to make sure he wasn't chilly, making him food (even though he wasn't the best cook), feeding Sebastian, and hugging him when he looked the saddest. 

Nick was grateful he had a friend like John even though he couldn't keep his mouth shut when he needed to. He was just unable to function. 

At twelve at night, Nick fell asleep to the sound of a TV show John had put on, since hours of silence really was too much. He was being held by him when he finally slept, and after he passed out, John turned off the TV. He continued to hold him. 

The only thing Nick dreamt of was Simon. When he woke up, he was finally crying. The older man was startled awake at the sound, yet he quickly put it together to comfort him. He rubbed his back softly and stroked through his hair.

"It'll be alright, Nick," he whispered over and over. 

"Holy fuck, I'm such a fucking idiot," Nick sobbed into his shirt, holding John as if his life depended on it. "I should have never told you... He trusted me, and I broke that trust..."

"Don't blame yourself," John said to him calmly. "Did he know you... well, how you felt...?"

"Yes," Nick choked out. "He did..."

"Then he should have never expected for you to keep it to yourself," he told him. "You were excited..." Nick squeezed him in his arms, needing reassurance. John reciprocated the action. "Nick, give him a while. He'll forgive you. Simon's not an idiot... An asshole at times, but not an idiot."

Nick laughed bitterly. "He doesn't have a reason to forgive me. I betrayed him."

"No, you didn't," John said, taking a deep breath. "He was taking advantage of you in that aspect. He shouldn't have expected you to do that." 

"He... He asked me if that was alright," Nick whispered to him. 

"Still... It wasn't right..."

"I love him so much..." Nick groaned quietly. 

John wiped his eyes for him. He couldn't say anything else, and Nick didn't stop his tears for a good few hours. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

There weren't any band meetings for the next two weeks. Nick and Simon didn't talk at all, and if they were ever near each other, Nick hid by John. He didn't leave his side at all, following him if he left his apartment. 

To avoid suspicion, John put together a band meeting. He explained to Nick he didn't have to be away from him a single moment, and only because of that, Nick agreed.

They met at Andy's place. No one would stay there that long, so it was the best place. Nick stood beside John closely, scared of he went away a mere second, everything would fall apart. He managed to go an hour of looking at Simon without crying or yelling at him how he broke his heart.

John only drank one beer so far in the might, wanting to be able to take care of Nick. The smaller man was clinging against him desperately when he saw Simon approach them. John squeezed his hand to assure him he was alright by him. Nick wasn't completely sure about that.

"Nick, can I talk to you a moment?" Simon asked. The words were enough to make a tidal wave of feelings hit Nick, and he had to look down at John for the answer. John smiled at him, pretending nothing bad had happened. That made him feel slightly better. 

"Okay," Nick whispered quietly, since he knew John wouldn't let anything terrible happen to him.

He let go of John's hand and stood up from the couch they'd been sitting at. He tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever awful thing Simon could tell him as he walked towards a separate corner of the room. 

Simon looked down at him as if he were trying to think of words, and Nick felt himself growing worried. He swallowed hard and continued to meet his eyes, pretending he wasn't hurt by how he behaved. 

Simon opened his mouth to say something then waved his hand to dismiss the thought. The silence followed them a few more moments, but now the elder couldn't even look at him. 

Nick began to step back, wanting to find the safety by John again, but Simon grabbed his arm roughly. He could feel his own body tremble at the touch and looked down at his hand. His head was forcefully jerked up, and before he placed what was happening, Simon's lips covered his own. 

He was unaware of the eyes on them as he involuntarily melted under him. 

Simon pulled his lips away and looked down at him. "I'm sorry about how I acted," he whispered softly, squeezing his arm gently. 

Nick forced back the smile that was trying to creep on his lips. "You're gonna have to make it up to me further," he replied. The smile was let loose when he saw Simon laugh. 

"Andy, Nick and I are leaving," Simon called, pulling Nick towards the door before anyone could saw a word. The younger could only see a shocked look from John, that made him giggle. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nick stayed up with Simon that night, just watching horror movies while he held him in his bed. It was like a dream come true. A dream come true that you have to go through hell for, but it was worth it. 

He was borrowing Simon's oversized pajamas, and teetering in and out of consciousness. Everything was exactly right. 

"Nick?" 

His voice almost made him jump, for he'd been so quiet for so long. The television had been turned down, so the screams of the cheesy scary movies were barely audible. 

"Yes?" he mumbled back. 

"I didn't like... how I had set it up," Simon said, running his hands through the younger man's hair. "After the second night or so, I really wanted to have you... I just..." He sighed. "I couldn't admit it to myself... I didn't want to..."

Nick forced his eyes open and looked up at Simon.

"Nick, I love you."

Nick's heart was nearly beating out of his chest. "I love you too," he said instantly ever, grabbing his hand and squeezing it as tight as he was able to.

They met for another kiss, and Nick couldn't stop thinking about how everything was perfect. Simon was everything in life he ever wanted, and he won him.


End file.
